


BB-8 stories

by alasercannon (wellexcuuuuuseme)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV BB-8, taking further prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/alasercannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little series of short chapters from BB-8's thoughts.</p><p>taking prompts for further chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB-8 stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title came from [here](http://writingexercises.co.uk/children/random-words-for-a-story.php)
> 
> in the prequel novels Poe says that he believes BB-8 daydreams, and he wonders what the droid daydreams about.

BB-8 was nestled gently into their standby station at the resistance base. All their human friends were in sleep mode, but they were busy, busy being unbelievably bored. 

They liked it when it was noisy around the base, when there were sounds to analyze and think through, when there were feet to follow, when there were jokes to figure out. They really liked to try and figure out things that were complicated, people make things complicated so much better than droids do. Protocol droids like C-3PO trying to make jokes doesn't work as well, they make it much too easy to figure out. As far as BB-8 knew, the more convoluted a joke was the funnier it was. Snap's the funniest at the rebel base. 

There weren't any jokes when all the humans were in sleep mode and apparently it's uncouth to wake them up just because you don't have anything to pick at. 

They thought about what would be the best surface to roll on? There hadn't been much opportunity for them to roll on grass, and when they had they had been in quite the hurry. They'll have to ask Poe on a quiet day to take them somewhere with grass. How many kinds of grass are there? How do they feel different? How deep does grass go, is it very deep? What's under the grass? Is it sand?

They didn't like sand, it's irritating and it gets everywhere, and it's so much harder to travel on it than any surface with respectable amounts of friction. Having to have your dad clean grains of surface out of your plating is so embarrassing and they wished it didn't have to happen so often. 

What if they had been built with arms? Large human-like arms like C-3PO or Poe. They could clean their own plating! They really wished R2-D2 would come out of sleep mode because they wanted to talk to him about arms and plating. 

They rolled out of their standby station to cycle the hallways. They liked to count the bumps in the surface as they moved, measuring the units of grating and multiplying by the dimensions. 

A thousand times they'd measured the whole rebel base before and they'd do it again a thousand times. 

They rolled to Poe's sleep station. Did he dream? What did he dream about?


End file.
